Victor Krane
Victor Krane is the mysterious person who used to help Douglas Davenport and has bionic abilities. He wore a mask in No Going Back, however, his identity was revealed in the episode Sink or Swim. He was the main antagonist of Season 3, and he started the Bionic War. He still casts his influence in Season 4, and makes a return in Space Colony. Biography After Douglas was booted out of Davenport Industries, he found Victor Krane, a billionaire who agreed to fund his work, only if Douglas were to share his work with him. Krane then went on to implant himself with bionics that Douglas created. In addition, he also used Douglas' technology and knowledge to genetically engineer bionic soldiers behind his back. He broke Douglas Davenport out of prison (as masked man), which revealed a bionic ability that he had in the episode, No Going Back. His identity was revealed in the episode, Sink or Swim. Another ability that was revealed in Sink or Swim was Electrical Generation. He is somewhat of a tempered person and "all around bad-guy" as Douglas says. The reason that he wears the mask is because of the wires that are on his face due to his bionics. At the end of Sink or Swim, he ordered Douglas to kill Adam, Bree and Chase. He is part of an ongoing conflict with the team. In Taken, Krane continues to implant himself with more bionics and tried to kill Douglas He was trying to kill Adam, Bree, and Chase and he was about ready to do when Douglas came in with a secret weapon. When Douglas is about to kill Krane, he geo-leaped away, before Douglas had the chance to fire. Krane later made his next appearance in You Posted What?!?. He had a new bionic soldier "keeping tabs" on the Lab Rats, which was how he was able to find Douglas and Leo at school. His new bionic soldier and partner, Taylor, came in soon afterwards. She was revealed to have had Douglas' triton app upgraded on her, meaning Krane could control her abilities from his brain. He refused to reveal his plan and electrocuted Douglas and Perry. He then ordered Taylor to take care of Leo, or in other words, kill. After Taylor "took care" of Leo, they both left to carry on with their plan. They soon returned to the warehouse, where they found out Leo had his crushed arm healed and upgraded with bionic powers. Nonetheless, Taylor and Krane didn't let them (along with the other Davenports) go. They had a brief showdown, and just as Krane was about to let it loose on Adam and Chase, Leo stopped him with a fireball to the head, knocking him out temporarily. When he heard he would be taken into custody with Taylor by Special Agent Graham and his soldiers, he screamed, "I don't think so!" and launched a stream of fire at him. Bree saved him while Adam lasered his bottom, knocking him out again. He and Taylor were placed in a bionic-proof cell, but, thanks to a mysterious ability, he called to his bionic army, "Rise, bionic soldiers! RISE!". Krane is mentioned in Merry Glitchmas when Donald mentions him as a "Bionic Madman." Krane appears again in Rise of the Secret Soldiers. He uses a bionic army to take over mankind by signaling the Triton App to the whole planet while using government satellites. He is then defeated by Adam, Bree, and Chase, while getting blasted far away, and was believed to have been killed. Legacy However, this was not the last of Krane, as his legacy would still have an effect on the Lab Rats. After Douglas turned on him, Krane remotely reprogrammed his pet dog Otis as a contingency plan. Krane gave Otis the mission to find Douglas and destroy him as punishment. Even after Krane was defeated, Otis wouldn't stop until his mission was complete. Also, Chase, who became a mentor of the world's first Davenport Bionic Academy, inadvertently told Sebastian, one of his students, about what happened with Krane. This proved to be a fatal mistake, however, because Sebastian secretly swore to avenge his creator's defeat and carry on his legacy. It was later revealed that when Krane upgraded the Triton App, he installed a doomsday virus that would activate six months after he dies. Because every soldier was controlled by the Triton App, they would self-destruct if the virus activated. This was intended to be a last resort, should anyone choose to take over as their leader. However, no one knew the real reason as why Krane wanted to take over the world, and none of his past life has been mentioned in the series. There is also no explanation why Krane became evil in the first place, but it may have to do with something before meeting Douglas, but so far, nothing has been revealed in the series. If Krane ever came back in Lab Rats: Elite Force, an explanation might occur. Besides the Bionic Soldiers, Krane has never mentioned his real family. Return and Final Defeat Contrary to what everyone thought, Krane survived, but barely. Krane crashed back down on Earth and sustained severe injuries. He came across a scientist named Dr. Gao, who saved his life and equipped him with a life support device. Dr. Gao became Krane's new partner, and plotted revenge against the Davenports. As Krane's soldiers were no longer his to control, Krane plotted to raise a new army. Krane returned in the episode Space Colony, and works with his new partner Dr. Gao to try and make a new bionic civilization. Krane sabotaged the dome surrounding Davenportia, and tampered with communications to distract the heroes. He revealed he used a cyber mask and cloak to infiltrate Davenportia as a participating colonist. Krane also gave Gao Douglas's research, which helped the mad doctor create a liquified bionic serum which can turn a normal human bionic. Krane used the Triton App to place every colonist under his control, planning to turn them into his new bionic army. Although the samples containing the serum were destroyed, Krane made one last attempt to destory the Lab Rats. Krane hijacked an escape pod, and fired at their ship. After a long dogfight, the bionic teens shoot a missile at Krane's spaceship, causing it to explode, killing him once and for all. Henchmen Krane had bionic henchmen to help accomplish his evil goals: Bionic Soldiers After Krane bought Douglas Davenport's technology, he genetically engineered bionic soldiers behind the former's back, keeping them in a junkyard facility, and implemented an upgraded version of Douglas' Triton App in them. Taylor ''' Taylor, S-1, was Krane's lead partner/soldier after Douglas betrayed him. In You Posted What?!?, Krane had Taylor record the Lab Rats using their bionics, revealing their secret. Taylor helped Krane deal with Douglas, Terry, and Leo at School, and crushed Leo's arm. She was last seen with Krane in Rise of the Secret Soldiers, helping Victor fight against the team. '''Otis Otis was Douglas' pet dog found as a stray when Krane and Douglas acquired their first lair. Douglas took him in and gave him bionics. After Douglas betrayed Krane, Krane reprogrammed Otis with an override app and a directive to hunt down Douglas and eliminate him. Powers and Abilities * Every Bionic Ability (possibly): It is said in Sink or Swim, that Douglas shared all his bionic research with Krane. This could possibly mean he has every bionic ability Douglas has created. It is confirmed in Taken that Krane is implanting himself with bionics that Douglas didn't know he could make. Some abilities haven't been shown yet. * Super Strength: First exhibited in No Going Back, he's apparently strong enough to punch through a block of solid ice, shattering it. He is also strong enough to throw a man across the room. * Superior Fighting Abilities: Also exhibited in No Going Back, Krane was able to easily take down two trained guards. He also took down Adam, Bree, and Chase, two trained bionic heroes, with ease. * Super Intelligence: This ability was demonstrated when he was smart enough to create an entire bionic army without Douglas knowing. He also created a doomsday virus in the Triton App with several layers of encryption that would take even Chase or Douglas months to decrypt. * Pyrokinesis: He demonstrated a new ability, the ability to shoot fireballs. * Electrokinesis: Leo, Marcus, and Sebastian he can harness the electricity in the air to form dangerous lightning bolts, which is presumably enough to kill a normal person, and can knock out anyone with bionics. It has been confirmed in the Season 3 promo. It has also been used in the episode Sink or Swim, and Taken and You Posted What?!? * Super Speed: When he threw the security guard across the room, he used super speed. * Molecularkinesis: '''In the episode Taken, Victor Krane uses it on Adam, Bree, and Chase and in the same episode, when Douglas said he would leave, Krane choked him with his mind. * '''Energy Transference: '''Krane uses this ability to absorb Donald's Thermal Blast and Adam's Heat Vision. * '''Geo-leaping: '''Krane Geo-Leaped in Taken twice during the battle with Adam, Bree, and Chase, then he Geo-Leaped when he was about to be shot by Douglas. An anti-bionic fence can prevent him from geo-leaping to the location it guards. * '''Super Jump: When Bree dropped him with the trapped door, he was able to jump quickly back to floor level. * Triton App: '''Krane has the ability to control the minds and powers of his bionic soldiers, even remotely. The Triton App works even when contained with bionic signal disruptors, as he was able to awaken his bionic army. * '''Super Durability: Krane has a superhuman durability, he could recover quickly from the Laser sphere thrown by Leo. He also survived blaster shots and shrugged them off. He also shrugged of a beating from Adam and showed no pain or fatigue standing. Most impressively he survived blasted into the air into space and falling back down to earth(albeit seriously injured). * Two Simultaneous Abilities: '''It has been shown in No Going Back that Victor Krane can use two abilities at once when he used Super Strength and Super Speed at the same to throw a guard across the room. '''Glitches * Bionic Twitch: In Sink or Swim when Krane got very angered he said, "ENOUGH!" and then glitched to where he turned his head uncontrollably and his bionics made a very strange sound. Category:Characters